Lavender and Gold: The Rise of Essetir
by paperthinhotel
Summary: A story that blends BBC's Merlin and HBO's Game of Thrones (A Song of Ice and Fire). With King Arthur picking up the pieces of his heart, he seeks to expand Camelot's boarders. His advisers are unconvinced of his new plan but with Merlin's support, Arthur will achieve his goals no matter what the cost. This is a story about love, heartbreak, and second chanc
1. Camelot, We Will Make Her Great

_This is the first chapter in a series that blends characters and story lines from BBC's Merlin and HBO's Game of Thrones. Inspired by Lady of the North (watch?v=FS56U9Eh9vY)_

The council grew quiet, the king surveyed their faces. He saw old faces, old faces that counselled his father, that helped build Camelot; now they will help him make her great. Their silence was not unexpected but Arthur was worried he had spoke too soon. He wondered if he should have waited until his knights' return. He knew some of his advisers would be weary of these plans that they would not to want to risk another war but he needed to be ambitious! He needed to to make Camelot the greatest kingdom in all the land, he no longer wanted to be a good king; he needed to be a great king one that would be remembered through all the ages, and this move was necessary to achieve his goals.

"Have we had any word from Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine, sire?" Asked the old physician.

"Not yet but by now they have crossed the boarder."

"And what do we hope to find there?"

"A kingdom in disarray. Civil war. Chaos."

"Sire?"

"In battle, its easy to defeat a disorganized army, if small factions of milk maids and sheep farmers are fighting each other that will make it all the more easier for us."

Laughter erupted from the council chamber.

"And what of Cendred's line? Do we know if he had an heir?"

"I had asked Geoffrey to look into it before the knights' departure and it seems Cendred had no known heirs."

"I see..." the physicians eyes dropped

"Yes Gaius, speak up. I will take your counsel to heart. If there is something you wish to say-"

"Well, sire I'm not sure, now is the time for expansion. Camelot and his majesty has been through quite a lot these past few years. Our farmers have only just begun to grow healthy crops again, our alliance with King Bayard and Queen Annis is shaky and-"

"Go on"

"Had I known about your plans, Sire, I would have informed you earlier. There have been reports that Lot has made himself king of Essetir. Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine's presence, if discovered will be seen as an act of war."

Arthur leaned back, maybe he should have been upfront about his plans, Lot was no more than a barbaric warlord but not any enemy any king should wish to have.

"I'll have to trust my knights. They are traveling as peasants but-"

"castle forged steel is easy to spot as is the skill of a trained knight, especially when one knows what to look for."

His manservant leaned over to fill his cup, the king's hand caressed his as they both went to steady it. His manservant smiled shyly and backed away, once it was full.

"Yes but I suppose there is not much to do until their return. I had thought hard about this before I sent them on this quest. I knew there would be dangers, I knew that I would not be the only king eying Essetir, its fertile land and many ports make it very valuable. If Lot is truly king then we will have to revisit my plans for expansion."

"Re-vist?"

"I am quite serious about claiming Essetir for Camelot, make no mistake. Whether its through war or politics that land will be ours!"

And before there were any protests the king dismissed his council. They collected their papers and shuffled out of the room leaving the king and his manservant alone.

"And what do you think Merlin?"

"About what, Sire?"

"Me becoming the ruler of your home. I think I shall erect a statue of myself in Elador," he joked

"Well that's one way to get the people to turn on you."

The king laughed "but honestly Merlin, what do you think about Camelot's expansion?"

"Well, Sire, I believe if anyone can unite the lands that would be you."

"You always know what to say," he said has he moved closer to his manservant. He pulled him in and ran his fingers through his thick black hair. He saw the clear blue of Merlin's eyes, the dark stubble that grew above his lip. Tasting the sweetness of his breath he drew him in for a kiss, everything was still for a moment, until Merlin pulled away.

"Sire! Do not forget yourself!"

"Oh don't give me that, how long has it been?"

"Yes but we have always been careful! Anyone could have walked in here just now!"

"I don't know why you're the one who's so worried, I'm the one who's king."

"I just- I just wouldn't know how to explain it to Gaius. He's been dropping hints about girls and marriage."

"Well maybe someday but at this moment your king needs you and your multiple talents!"

"Someday?"

"Multiple talents like mucking out the stables."

"Oh. Stables! Yes, I suppose I better get right on that."

"You suppose right, Merlin."

Merlin quickly turned and left the room, Arthur bellowed after him

"Don't forget to bring my dinner promptly at eight!"

He heard a "yes Sire" in the distance of the hallway.

"He'll probably be late as usual," he thought. Merlin had been a great comfort these past few months. With his father's death, Morgana's betrayal, and Guinevere- he needed someone to fall into, someone to help him forget. He never thought that person would be Merlin. It could have been anyone, Arthur wagered but that night when he nearly lost his mind with grief and pain, Merlin was there, talking, hugging, kissing...Arthur didn't know what this all meant, if it meant anything at all but it was what he needed. Merlin was what he needed. He needed him to fetch his meals he needed him to warm his bed. Arthur could scarcely believe that the clumsy boy from Elador is what he needed, that he was all he needed.

Arthur stared at the empty council table, his chair, the biggest, at its head. His father held so much responsibility, and now that responsibility was his. The first and most important was the well being of Camelot, expanding his kingdom was the key to that. Essetir would be Camelot's and he would be the most powerful king in all the five kingdoms!


	2. Figures Moving In The Dark

It was early morning, the sun had not yet risen. The fire had died hours ago which left the room dark and cold. Merlin snuggled up to Arthur. He could hear his breathing and felt the warmth of his body. Merlin could have laid there forever but he knew he had to get up soon, to prepare his King's breakfast. He heard the distant cawing of a crow; daylight approached and they would have to pretend they were just a King and his manservant, nothing more—but it wouldn't always be this way, Merlin was sure of it. They were two sides of the same coin. They were destined to unite Albion_ together_. Soon they'd be more than two figures moving in the dark. There wouldn't be any need for stolen kisses in the hallway or secret caresses under the table. Soon they'd be able to rule as King and Sorcerer, as two people in love, united in making Camelot great. Merlin had loved Arthur for nearly as long as he'd been in Camelot. He didn't want to admit it at first, Arthur was an arrogant prat, but soon enough Merlin could not deny his feelings. Arthur, despite his bravado, was loyal, and fair. He truly cared about his people, from fish monger to his most trusted knight; Arthur would lay his life down for anyone. He didn't always listen, and often threw things at Merlin's head, but that didn't change the fact that Merlin was unequivocally in love with Arthur. Years of silently loving him were over. One night several months ago, Arthur was drunk and raving. Merlin didn't know what to do; he had never seen him like this.

Arthur was yelling and crying and nearly destroyed all the furniture in his chambers.

"You don't understand Merlin! My father he never trusted me. He wanted me to be this perfect knight, this obedient son and I was never good enough. I was always fighting an uphill battle with him! Sometimes it felt like he trusted _her _more than me. I was his son! Me! I am the rightful heir to the throne! Why could he not confide in me? Instead of sending me on every little quest, to defeat every magical creature that ever set foot in Camelot! He was always testing me! I always had to prove myself to him. Why couldn't he just believe in me? He died the day she betrayed us, you know. I wasn't enough for him; she betrayed us, and he just gave up! He just left me to rule this kingdom that I'm not ready to rule! He left me just like my mother! Just like Morgana! Just like Guinev-"

"I haven't left you." And before Merlin knew it he was kissing Arthur. Kissing his king. He tasted the saltiness of his tears and the bitterness of the ale but it was the sweetest kiss. Arthur pulled away at first, confused, Merlin was worried he was going to hit him and then, Arthur pulled him in and kissed him back. Soon they were rolling on the floor, almost violently, their lips parting only to remove their clothes, and then there was thrusting, and the aching for pleasure; wet kisses; panting; torso against torso and finally the great release of euphoria. It all started that night and it never stopped.

Arthur groaned and that was Merlin's cue to get dressed and head down to the kitchen. Merlin pulled on his pants and gazed at his king. His golden hair was a mess and he was drooling on his pillow.

"No one knows him like me. No one will ever know him like me. Not even Gwen"

Gwen, sweet, honest and brave, his first real friend in Camelot; now he didn't know whether she was alive or dead. He hoped she was alive and happy. Maybe she was married. Maybe she had children. Maybe she was a blacksmith. Merlin smiled. He missed her, he missed how she was there to comfort him, how she would soften Arthur's blows, how she always showed up at his door whenever he needed someone to talk to. He felt guilty for what he and Arthur were doing and also for not reaching out to her, for not lifting a finger when Arthur passed her sentence. Maybe if he told her Lancelot was a shade or maybe if he had told Arthur—but she was gone now. Exiled. He probably would never see her again. Three long years and he heard nothing. No one did, not even her brother. Elyan became sad and withdrawn, and rarely spent time with the other knights; "he probably felt guilty too," thought Merlin, "he probably wished he could have done more." Merlin felt the same. "She's happy in some distant land. She's found a home again. She's found love!" He said this to make himself feel better, but it didn't soothe the slight dread burrowed in his heart. He still missed her. He still worried about her.

At least he still had Arthur. Merlin leaned over to kiss him when the bells rang out. He ran to the window to look on to the courtyard.

"Merlin, what is it? What's going on?"

"It's Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine, sire! They've returned from Essetir!"


	3. Queen of Essetir

She was still unsure of her decision. She wanted to be a kind ruler but not a foolish one; she did not know whether or not she made a grave mistake. Taking the advice of her council she let the prisoners go, they were after all, her friends- long, long ago. She didn't want to harm them, and yet she realised the difficult situation she was in. If they had kept them prisoner Camelot would surely attack but letting them go did not guarantee that they wouldn't. And then there was Arthur, would the news of her ruling Essetir drive him to declare war or would he seek an alliance or perhaps he would just leave them alone. They hadn't spoken to each other in over three years; it seemed she had only just begun to heal- to start again, when two knights she knew in another life, brought her back.

The way that she had left- there was so much pain, so much anger, so much rage- maybe he _would_ attack. What then? She would be fighting a war against the people she once loved- still loved, Elyan, Merlin...but Essetir was her home now, and she swore an oath to her people, if Camelot dare attack, she would defeat them just as she defeated Lot. There was no use worrying, not until her declaration was read by King Arthur and their response given but plans needed to be made.

"Your grace?"

He appeared in a white tunic, and brown trousers, he still wore his sword belt. His silky blonde hair stuck to his head; she could see the gleam of sweat on his exposed chest. His shoulders were broad and strong. He was tall and muscular; you could see the angles of his face, and the sharp cut of his jaw despite his thick sandy beard.

"I see you have been working hard, my lord" she said with a smile.

"Yes, apologies for appearing in such a state, the boy said it was urgent."

"Yes but the level of urgency is still undetermined."

"You are worried you made the wrong decision in letting those prisoners go."

"I'm afraid so" she sighed.

"I trust in your decision, your grace."

"Were you not the one who advised me to keep them hostage?"

"Indeed but I do know keeping hostages does not guarantee you will gain the upper hand."

"Neither does letting those hostages go."

She stared out of the window, almost expecting flaming arrows to be raining down on them.

"Well, the decision has been made and we must all live with the consequences," she sighed.

"I can see this weighs heavily on your mind."

"Indeed it does. Defeating Lot seemed to be the easy part of my rule, the politics, the moving pieces on a board; I can see how kings go mad."

"Trust me, your grace, letting two knights keep their lives do not make mad kings."

She looked up to see him staring at her. His green eyes were filled with kindness and reassurance but there was also sadness.

"Well we must be thankful for the good fortune shown to us. Queen Annis has agreed to recognize me as ruler of Essetir. She wishes speak further at a possible alliance."

"Ah, good news! And the other kings?"

"No word yet, although I suspect they will follow suit. We do have certain means of persuasion."

"I take it you're referring to The High Priestess and her pet."

"I do dislike the use of their abilities in battle, it seems a bit heavy handed but the threat they pose certainly strengthens a blacksmith's daughter's, claim to the throne."

"Well her grace should learn to be a little heavy handed."

"Really? Shall I rule with an iron fist?"

"No but a little dragon fire might be useful," he said with a smile.

Lord Tommen had been in Essetir for over a year now and she knew very little about him. She could tell there was pain in his past; he would grow silent with any passing inquiry, so she stopped asking.

"I have not told you my entire history with Camelot, have I?"

"You do not owe me an explanation, your grace. I believe past lives should remain buried."

"Well you must know that I being queen of Essetir will not be looked on kindly, especially since The High Priestess, Morgana, is in my service. I know most of our army are still very green; farmer's sons, and milkmaid's daughters are not natural warriors but you must prepare them for a war, Lord Tommen. We have yet to know King Arthur's intentions; I do not want to be caught unprepared, once we do."

"Yes of course your grace."

"I promised the people that they would be kept safe. After years of civil unrest, war lords, and indifferent kings, Essetir deserves peace, she deserves strength, and I wish to give it to her."

"And you will."

"Also, I must ask you be discreet about your preparations. I do not want to alarm the people into thinking war is eminent that is- not until it is."

"I understand. I'll begin planning immediately."

"Thank you, Lord Tommen; I fear we'd be lost without you."

"Oh, I don't believe that your grace. You were able to overthrow a king well before I arrived"

She smiled.

He moved closer. His tall chiselled frame loomed over her. She felt her breath catch in her throat. She could almost feel the heat of him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, there was a look in his eye; he stared at her, and smiled.

"Your grace," he said, as he bowed and he left.

Guinevere stood there, breathless. Something was stirring inside of her. It had been so long since she felt anything but- Essetir needed her. "No," she thought, "not now."

She stared into the sky, Sir Leon and Sir Gawine would have made it to Camelot by now, Arthur was probably reading her words at this very moment. She tried to imagine his face, reading over the scroll, she tried to guess his reaction. He could bring war to her people or he could offer peace, it made her sad to think she didn't know him as well as she thought. Whatever Arthur's decision was she would be ready for him, they would all be ready for him.


	4. Second Chances

The sound of her footsteps bounced off the stone walls. It was midday but the hallway was dark, dimly lit by only a few torches  
"firgenholt" she whispered, and several more torches roared with life.  
She made a note to remember to hire more servants; the queen's corridor could not be left so dark at any hour, least of all in the middle of the day.  
It was odd to refer to her old friend as queen, odd but fitting. Morgana and Guinevere had been through much together and not all of it good.  
She loved Gwen, even in those dark days when she tried to hate her; she knew deep down that she could not, and she conceded that Gwen made a much better queen than she ever could. She enjoyed her role as high priestess, traveling to different dimensions for days; getting lost in a trance, working on spells and potions, calling out nymphs and faeries in the middle of the night, as queen she would not be given so much freedom. A queen had responsibilities that did not befit a sorceress. She loved riding from village to village, healing and protecting. There were several Druid encampments throughout Essetir; they traded with her knowledge and wisdom as old as the mountains. That was her true purpose.  
Entertaining kings, resolving land disputes, collecting taxes, training the army, that was not the life for her. Her life was magic and this life was her second chance, her chance to repay all those she hurt, and that included Guinevere. Morgana entered into a blood pact with the queen and Essetir, Gwen, resisted at first but she wanted to show her how serious she was about the oaths she was taking. "I swore to always be loyal to the queen and her kingdom." And she meant to keep that promise, even on pain of death.

Morgana paused and then lightly tapped on the queen's door. She heard "come in," from the other side. She found Guinevere sitting at her desk, reading over a scroll.

"Morgana! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Morgana smiled "You do realise your entire hallway's is as dark as a cave?"  
"Is it? Well I suppose I better fetch someone to light them."

"There's no need, I took care of it, but I have noticed we do need a few more servants for the upkeep of the castle."

"Yes, I know. I guess we've been too absorbed by more pressing matters. I'll talk to Mary about it at the next council meeting."

"Now that we have extinguished torches out of the way, I have come to speak with you about other matters."

"Of course Morgana, come, sit."

The queen cleared a place beside her.

Morgana sat down and smoothed out her gown, "I respect your decision, to let the knights go, and on some level I agree with you."

"But?"

"But I am worried about Arthur's reaction. I know it has crossed your mind that he will not be too pleased about your rule and my service in Essetir. And we both know how rash he can be."

"I can't deny that I have been on edge since the knights left our kingdom but we can only wait until King Arthur gives word, one way or another."

"What if we don't _have_ to wait to see his reaction?"

Guinevere looked at her puzzled, "Why, don't I like the sound of that?"

"I can consult the oracle. We can ask her to show us Arthur's reaction; it would be just like standing in the throne room."

The queen bit her lip.

"Morgana you know I respect your magic, and it is truly a gift to this kingdom but you possess great power, and we both know what can happen when that power is abused."

She lowered her eyes, the queen may have forgiven her crimes but she did not forget them.

Guinevere reached for her hand.

"I don't just mean magic; we've both suffered at the hands of kings, kings who had the ultimate power, hurting those weaker than them. We need to learn from their mistakes. As tempting as your offer is- I just want us to use magic when we need to."

"I understand," replied Morgana, "The oracle is a source of great knowledge and that is a power that should not be used on a whim, you are quite right but if there are any other matters that are troubling you, I can certainly, if you wish, consult her."

"Alright Morgana, out with it, there's no need to spin words with me."

"It's about Lord Tommen."

"Oh Morgana-"

"How much do we really know about him? He washes up on our shores, a hand missing and yet he possesses the skill of a knight which I have never seen before! His smooth words give off the air of nobility, royalty even."

"I know you and Lord Tommen aren't exactly, friends."

"I just don't think he is who he says he is. He is keeping something from you, I know he is."  
"He has kept his past to himself and has mentioned almost nothing to me about where he came from but I do know that he is a good man. I'm not interested in the past crimes he's committed, as long as he serves Essetir and I, well, that is all I care to know! I think we both realise the value of starting anew."

"Yes, we are all starting anew here, aren't we?" Morgana paused, "I just want to protect you and the kingdom that is all."

The queen smiled, "I know, and I appreciate your intentions, Lord Tommen is not our enemy, you two may butt heads at our council meetings but he is our friend."

"Yes, I suppose he is."

The queen leaned back in her chair, staring at her.

"Morgana I must ask you a favour"

"Of course. Anything."

"Tomorrow I want you to take the day off."

"Gwen?"

"Do whatever you want to do that doesn't involve you working. Go for a ride, visit one of the druid villages, lock yourself in your chambers all day, I don't care, as long as it's not work."

"But what about Arthur-"

"That is a command from your queen!"

"That is so unfair. You know what will happen to me if I disobey."

"Exactly," the queen smiled

"Maybe I need to protect Lord Tommen from you," she laughed.

"Morgana I know you need this. Enjoy! Have fun. The kingdom will not burn down if you're away for one day."

She nodded, "As you wish, my queen but I will have Aithusa on guard in my absence."

Morgana walked back down the hallway, happy to see the torches were still burning. "I will do something fun," she thought, "Looking into Lord Tommen's past will most certainly be fun. I'm sure there will be a lot of balls and brothels to visit."

Guinevere may trust Tommen but she wasn't convinced; this golden, one handed knight had a dark past, and she was going to discover it.

_**This is my favourite chapter so far. I hope you are enjoying the story; your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading **___


	5. Sir Gwaine The Brave

"Tell Merlin he'll have to make his own supper tonight" Gaius told Gwaine as he rushed out the door but that was hours ago, and Gwaine was growing hungry himself but he could not leave, he had to wait for Merlin, the news he carried had to be delivered immediately but where was he? The king had sent everyone from his presence upon hearing Guinevere's declaration. He remembered the disbelief and then the anger that swept across Arthur's face. The king said almost nothing, until the end when he ordered, rather dramatically in Gwaine's opinion, for everyone to get out, even Merlin, who was never far from his side.

With his stomach grumbling Gwaine got up to see if he could throw together something to eat, he wasn't much of a cook but he was sure he could make an adequate meal. He found hard bread, some even harder cheese, and a chunk of bacon. Not a royal feast but it would do. With a blunt knife in hand he began to cut the bread, suddenly Merlin burst through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, irritated.

"Well hello to you too," he replied.

Merlin walked right past him, not even noticing the food on the table.

"Where's Gaius?"

"The baker's wife has gone into labour, Gaius said he'll be away for the rest of the night, and probably the morning as well."

"Oh, I see," said Merlin, who was preoccupied with the shelf in the corner.

"What are you looking for?"

"Herbs."

"Herbs for what?" He asked, placing the knife down on the table.

"For Arthur. I was standing outside his chambers and I kept hearing crashing and banging noises. His chambers are probably a disaster. A disaster _I_ will have to clean. I'm just going to give him something to help him sleep."

"You were standing outs- help him sleep?"

"Okay, more like knock him out."

"Merlin! You can't just knock out people, whenever you feel like it! What Arthur needs-

"It is shocking isn't it? Gwen and Morgana in league with one another, ruling an entire kingdom," Merlin said, ignoring him.

"A kingdom you once lived in."

"Camelot is my home now. I can't go back to Essetir, especially after this. We'll be at war soon. Aha," Merlin cried, lifting a small green vial from the shelf.

"Do you really think so?"

"Did you see how red Arthur's face became when Leon read Guinevere's declaration? I thought his head was going to explode."

Gwaine sat down at the table and made himself comfortable, while Merlin scurried around the room collecting various items from various shelves, barley looking in his direction.

"That doesn't mean we'll go to war, peace is still possible," He finally said.

"Peace, with a woman who betrayed Camelot and seeks to take the throne from Arthur and the woman who broke his heart? Don't be naive Gwaine, wars have been fought for less."

"Maybe you should reconsider your feelings on a war with, Essetir."

"Arthur is going to unite the land of Albion, Essetir will be all the better with him as their king. War is necessary in achieving that. It's an ugly truth but the truth still."

"And what of their people? Innocent lives will be lost Merlin, and for what? Arthur's ego?"

Merlin stopped and looked up at him.

"You're bordering on treason, Sir Gwaine!"

"Songs are always sung for the kings, for the heroes but what about the farmers, and baker's wives? They have more to lose in war than any king in all the history of Albion."

"Gwaine-"

"No, Merlin. You should not be so quick to go to war. I have traveled far throughout this land and one thing I can say is that war is an evil that must be avoided, unless you want the kingdom to be littered with dead men, women, and children; entire generations will be lost!"

"This is a just cause."

"Is it? Arthur becomes king of Essetir through much bloodshed, what then?

"Arthur is a good king and a good man."

"So is Guinevere. She was able to lead a rebellion and win the kingdom from a cruel and careless king."

"I thought you were a knight of Camelot."

Gwaine could hear the anger rising in Merlin's voice.

"I am, and the vows I took I take very seriously. I serve Camelot not a king's ambition."

Merlin crossed his arms.

"Were you not sent on a scouting mission so that we could _invade_ Essetir?"

"I was but I did not expect a stable kingdom. A kingdom caught up in civil war, a kingdom in need of a good leader, yes but we did not find that. We found a peaceful kingdom, whose people did not go hungry, whose people did not have to worry about which monsters disguised as men would come at night and take all they hold dear. Essetir has done us no wrong, to go to war, now that would be unjust."

"But Morgana-"

"Morgana has not attacked us in years and Gwen? Albeit not the most honourable situation to be tangled up in but an indiscretion hardily worth execution."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying peace is the only option, we go to war with Essetir, and we will lose."

"We have the knights of Camelot and King Arthur to lead us! They don't stand a chance," Merlin scoffed.

"The kingdom I was referring to, whose dead would litter the countryside, that kingdom is Camelot. They have a high priestess of the old religion. They have a dragon. I don't think our swords and catapults will be much help then.

"We have Arthur! He is the Once and Future-"

"Arthur will lose this war! He will go in with his head fogged up and anger in his heart; he will make rash decisions and stupid mistakes, and our men will pay for that with their lives.

Merlin's eyes fell from his, he bit his lip. Gwaine wondered if he said too much, if his words were too harsh.

"Camelot has defeated magic and dragons before, we can do it again," Merlin said in an almost whisper, his eyes refusing to meet Gwaine's.

"If the idea of killing innocent people doesn't put you off from war, maybe this will."

Gwaine reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. The purple seal still intact.

"What's this?" Merlin asked.

"It's a letter. From your mother."

"You went to Elador?" Merlin's eyes widened, "You saw my mother? How is she?"

Merlin grabbed the letter from Gawine's hands and cracked open the seal.

"I did not go to Elador, Merlin. Your mother was at the castle."

Merlin paused.

"The castle? What was she doing at the castle?"

"She had come to visit me in my chambers, she asked me to deliver this letter to you."

"Is she alright? I swear if Morgana harmed her in any way!"

"That wasn't the first time I saw her, though. The first time I saw her was when Sir Leon and I were brought before the queen…She stood alongside Guinevere's council."

"I don't understand."

"Your mother is one of Queen Guinevere's advisors."

Gwaine could see disbelief wash over Merlin's face.

"My mother?"

"If Arthur goes to war, and by a small chance he wins, Guinevere and Morgana will probably be executed, as will their inner circle, that inner circle includes your mother."

"Arthur would never-"

"If you are invading another kingdom, you remove all threats to your rule. The monarch, his heirs, his advisors; anyone who could lay claim to the throne or start a rebellion, would be executed."

"Surely he would spare my mother."

"Spare her? After ten years of service does he not still throw things at your head, and he _likes_ you. Imagine what he'd do to his enemies."

"My mother is not an enemy!"

Gwaine took a deep breath, he spoke calmly.

"You are not hearing me Merlin. Arthur will kill your mother, he will kill your friend Guinevere, and Morgana may have betrayed us but do you truly want to see her dead? I know what you think Merlin. That this is a simple case of good versus evil but it isn't. There is no goodness in war, only darkness! If we should go to war and your mother killed, you would never be able to forgive Arthur. You would never be able to forgive yourself. We must convince Arthur that peace is the only way and the best way for Camelot. Sir Leon and I have already agreed to vote against war, and I don't think we'd need to convince Sir Elyan, Sir Percival and the others will follow suit I'm sure and…"

"And what?"

"And you Merlin, you also must convince Arthur."

"Me? I thought I was just a servant who Arthur uses for target practice."

"We both know that you're not just his servant Merlin. Nor are you just his friend."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I notice more things than you'd care to know. I know Arthur holds you dear, if you whisper in his ear about the value of peace-"

"He'll just magically listen and we'll become allies with Essetir?"

"For Camelot, for your friends, for your mother, you must help convince Arthur that peace is the only way," he said standing up from the table.

Merlin didn't say anything. He didn't look up at him. He just stood there staring. Motionless.

"I'll leave you to read your mother's letter. Goodnight Merlin."

Gwaine walked out feeling like he just ripped his friend's heart out. He had hoped to break the news a little more gently and with some bacon, hard bread, and even harder cheese but Merlin was so ready to go to war...He knew Merlin and Arthur had grown close but did he really want to go to war just to stay in Arthur's bed? They had drifted in recent months but he could not believe Merlin had become so cold. Guinevere was his friend. She betrayed Arthur, not Merlin, not even Camelot, why did he want to go to war with her? Morgana had disappeared years ago, the kingdom hadn't been threatened by magic for half a decade. What force was making Merlin so cruel? Hopefully he got through to him. War would be bad for Camelot, especially war with a dragon and a high priestess. The citadel would be breached within a day, the kingdom's population would be decimated. This had to be avoided.

Gwaine made his way through the courtyard and looked up at the stars. He wondered what it would be like to be a knight in Essetir, to see a white dragon shoot across the sky, to be lead by a one handed knight, to have Guinevere, a blacksmith's daughter, as a queen. Treasonous thoughts, he knew but they comforted him. "She's a good queen, with a good heart." Guinevere was always kind, loyal, and strong, had her and Lancelot not…she would have been a great queen to Camelot, a good partner to Arthur, and now war with her was a very real possibility…Not if he could help it.


End file.
